Summer 1994
by Hippy Gypsy
Summary: During the summer of 1994 (after GoF), Minerva and Severus are sent by Dumbledore to Paris to find out what Voldemort's up to. Chapter 5 is now up, and I know at least a few people wanted to read this, so read away!!...Pweese? Pwetty pweese? With sugar
1. The House by the Lake

Summer 1994

Summer 1994

Chapter 1: The Old House by the Lake

Disclaimer:JK Rowling owns most of this, while I own a few of the new characters, such as Luna and Hugo McGonagall, Lynn Sonders, and Liz Austin.I know the title of the story sounds dumb, but I couldn't really think of anything better.But enjoy anyways. J

Behind the corner of the old house sat four wizards. Well, two wizards, one of whom was ancient, while the other was younger and sarcastic, a witch, and a half-giant. They all sat silently waiting.  
  
"When you said you were taking me out for my birthday," the witch whispered, "I was expecting dinner and roses."  
  
"Shh," the old wizard said.  
  
"Minerva," said the other wizard, "get going!"  
  
Now one would expect a woman to emerge, but instead came a cat. A cat with square shaped markings around it's eyes. It prowled the hall for a few moments, stopping to sniff the ground once, then came to a halt in front of a wide door. The cat crouched down, but a moment later it wasn't a cat anymore. Instead, Minerva McGonagall stood in it's place. She waved her hand.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Rubeus Hagrid came from around the corner. Dumbledore bent down by McGonagall. "Are you sure it's them?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Positive. I picked up Wormtail's scent. I'd know that stench anywhere."  
  
Snape pulled his wand out from inside his robes. Dumbledore and McGonagall did the same. Hagrid pulled a length of rope from behind his back.  
  
Minerva looked down at her wand and a shiver went down her spine. _Okay, this is it,_ she told herself. _Voldemort's going to pay for everything he's done to you. Don't back down._ Her eyes became more alert.  
  
Severus somehow knew what she was thinking. "Don't do something you'll regret," he whispered.  
  
"Don't worry," she replied more determined. "I won't."  
  
"Are you two ready?" Dumbledore whispered. Snape and McGonagall nodded. "Have that rope for Wormtail, Hagrid?"  
  
"Ready and waiting, Sir."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Right then. On my count." All four of them stood ready and waiting. "Ready... And... NOW!"  
  
Snape kicked in the doors.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" McGonagall shouted pointing her wand into the room.  
  
Plaster and dust fell from the ceiling and crashed down on all of them. They began to cough and sneeze, but when they were done, Snape was the first to speak.  
  
"Well," he said in his usual voice, "That was interesting."  
  
"I have to say," Dumbledore said between coughs, "Maybe our ambush wasn't the best for this old house." He patted the doorpost and it gave a large creek.  
  
"Alright there Professor McGonagall?" Hagrid asked. "Uh...Professor?"  
  
McGonagall was staring at the wall. She pointed to above the fireplace. Written in what quite possibly was blood was the message, "Death to all Muggles and Mudbloods!"  
  
Dumbledore stared at the message for a long moment. He sighed. "They got away again."  
  
McGonagall suddenly let out a growl of frustration mixed with a scream of pain. She turned and headed for the backdoor, but Snape stood in front of her. "I told you you would regret it," he said. She shoved him to the floor and ran out the backdoor. She crossed the lawn and sat down where it met the beach. She stared down at the wand in her hand and squinted with anger. _You'll never get him at this point,_ she told herself. _Give it up. _She threw her wand into the lake and buried her face in her knees.  
  
A moment later, she felt and large hand on her shoulder. "Please go away, Hagrid," she said between sobs.  
  
The half-giant sat down next to her. "Oh, please don't cry Professor. I hate to see yeh like this."  
  
Minerva still sobbed.  
  
"Minerva, why did you do that?" Dumbledore's voice said calmly from behind her.  
  
"Why did I do what?!" she snapped in reply.  
  
"Avada Kedavra. Why did you do it?"

"Why?! I'll tell you why!" She stood up and began pacing the shore of the beach. "First of all, he killed my husband (rest his soul), making me a widower! Secondly, he killed my sister-in-law, therefore making my brother a widower! Both Robert and Jennifer died at the hands of that...that..._thing_ for no apparent reason! He deserves Avada Kedavra! If I succeeded, would anyone hold it against me? No! Of course not! I would've murdered the greatest murderer in all of magical history! Sure, right now I'm bringing myself down to his level, but I don't care! Right now the way I see it is revenge is sweet!"  
  
With that, she flopped down between Hagrid and Dumbledore and buried her head in her arms again. She suddenly heard footsteps behind them. "He's killing every unicorn in sight, Headmaster," came Severus's voice.  
  
"I figured as much," the old wizard replied. "It makes him weaker now that he's human again."   
  
"So what is he doing for strength?"  
  
"Maybe a nice bowl of his mother's chicken soup and a shot of tequila for fun?" Minerva spoke up.  
  
"Ironic you should say that," Severus replied to her. "There were two empty tequila bottles in the house."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and chuckled at Minerva. "Feeling like your old fiery self again?"  
  
"Yeah. A little bit."  
  
"Good. Then how about we apparate back in Hogsmeade for a night cap and give you that dinner that you really should have gotten tonight?"  
  
"Apparate?" Minerva said shocked. She buried her head in her arms and exclaimed, "Oh no! I can't!"  
  
"What? Why not?" asked Severus.  
  
Minerva began to cry and laugh at the same time. She pointed her hand out over the water. "Because I threw my wand out into the lake."  
  
"You what?!"  
  
Dumbledore and Hagrid began to laugh hysterically and Severus rolled his eyes. "Oh. And I guess you expect me to dive in and get it for you, huh?"  
  
Minerva looked up and blushed sheepishly. "Would you?"  
  
Hagrid stood up. "Oh, please allow me."   
  
He strolled over to Severus, promptly picked him up by the leg, and held him out over the lake upside-down.  
  
"What the hell?! Hagrid! Put me down you big ape!"  
  
Hagrid smiled and looked back at Minerva and Dumbledore. "Well?"  
  
"Dunk him," they said at the same time.  
  
"No! Wait-" But Severus was cut off as the top half of his body was suddenly dunked into the dark water. He gurgled for a moment, then was pulled back up. "Why you son of a-" Hagrid dunked him again and picked him back up. "Stop that you-" Minerva and Dumbledore couldn't help smiling and snickering. Although she considered Severus a rival, but no doubt a close friend, she couldn't help but think, _this is a wonderful birthday present._ As Severus was pulled up for air a third time, he had a look of pure chill on his face.   
  
"Cold?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I just realized it was flippin' freezing," Severus replied, teeth chattering.  
  
"Find my wand," Minerva said pointedly and Hagrid submerged him once more.  
  
That time Severus struck gold and resurfaced with Minerva's wand. Hagrid set him on his feet and Severus handed Minerva her wand. "Happy?" he asked. She nodded in reply. "Good." Severus shook his head out like a dog, covering them with water. His hair began to stick up on end. _Well, that look's better than the old one I guess_, Minerva thought.  
  
Dumbledore wiped the specks of water from his glasses, and said, "Let's head to the Three Broomsticks. I'm starving." With that, he disapparated.

Note from Hippy Gypsy:Well, that's the end of Chapter 1.It's not much yet, but believe me, there's a whole lot more to come!Anyways, please review!And **_NO FLAMES!_**Thanks! J  



	2. A Best Friend Knows

Summer 1994

Summer 1994

Chapter 2:A Best Friend Knows

Disclaimer:I own none of the JK Rowling characters, but I do own Liz Austin and Willis Monroe.The little clip of opera the Liz sings is actually from an episode of Animaniacs.Yakko sang it I think.This chapter is a little sad, but it'll pick up.Don't worry.Anyways, on with the show.

Minerva couldn't eat that night at dinner.She kept thinking about what had happened at the house by the lake.Had Voldemort heard their every word and disapparated before he could be found out, or did they miss him by a mile?And if they had caught him, would Minerva's Avada Kedavra have killed him?After all, he wasn't really human anymore. 

She sighed and got up from their table at the Three Broomsticks."I'm sorry."She turned to leave.

Dumbledore stood up and took her by the hand before she got too far."Minerva?What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, I need some air though.I'll meet you back at the castle."She gently squeezed his hand and he nodded thoughtfully.That was their sign of understanding.Minerva had always said that Albus was her best friend.Well, her best friend that was a man.Her best friend who was a woman was Liz Austin.

Severus looked at her funny."Minerva?Where-"

She quickly looked back and said, "Don't follow me."With that she exited the Three Broomsticks.

Dumbledore sat back down.Severus raised his eyebrows."Some happy birthday she's having, don't you think?"

Albus nodded back and they both turned to Hagrid.But he apparently had his mind on other things."Can I finish her strawberry daiquiri then?"

Minerva leaned against the wall once she was outside in the summer night and let out a large sigh.She didn't know what to think at the moment.She needed to talk to someone, but not Albus.Not right then with Severus and Hagrid listening.She looked to the night sky._June 21,_ she thought._This week's a hell week for them.Liz'll be there until 2 in the morning most likely._

With that decided, Minerva apparated in front of the Camalotte Opera House, her old summer hang out.

Liz Austin was far from anything like Minerva McGonagall, even though they were best friends.Liz was only 26, while Minerva was in her early 50's.Liz listened to loud music, hard rock to the newest pop, and Minerva liked the quieter melodies.Minerva's hair was always black, while Liz's hair color changed monthly.Minerva wore nice robes, while Liz's favorite thing to wear was her old sneakers, baggy blue jeans, and the loudest Hawaiian shirt she could find.Minerva was raised in Scotland, and Liz grew up in the USA.Liz liked egg rolls, Minerva liked salad.And the biggest difference of all was that during the summer, Minerva was an actress at the Camalotte Opera House, while Liz stood in the background and worked with sets, lights and sound.They couldn't really explain their friendship, but they both decided that it was the theory that opposites attract and that they should just let it be instead of argue about the theories of life.And that's how Minerva found her best friend.

At 11:30 PM, Liz Austin's CD player was on full blast as she fixed the last of the footlights on the theater's stage.She began to sing to the rhythm of Carmen…

"O!Darling I love you with all my heart and soul!

Unfortunately, you're too heavy to hold!

You and I will live in splendid bliss!

Now give me a big kiss!MWA!"

All of the actors and set crew present burst into laughter.Liz took off her baseball cap and bowed deeply."No applause!Just throw money!" she said smiling.Then she placed her cap on backwards on her head.

"Not a chance my little egg roll machine," Willis Monroe said plopping himself onto the couch on stage.He pulled out his script as he attempted to pull the jacket of his costume off.

"You're not gonna strip are ya?" Liz joked.

"Not tonight hun.I have a headache."He winked at her, and Liz busted up laughing."Don't you just _enjoy_ hell week?" he asked as he flipped through his script pages.

"Oh yeah," Liz replied smiling fondly."Loud music, absolute chaos, late nights, and pizza and egg rolls for dinner every night!"

"It's hell on earth."

"I know!I love it!"

Willis chuckled and shook his head without looking up from his script.

"Only one thing would make this hell week better."She set up the last footlight.

Willis looked up."What's that?"

"Well, having Min here, of course."

"Well, turn around then Liz Austin.Your wish just came true," a new voice said.

Liz turned around and found Minerva McGonagall watching her."Min!What are you doing here?"She jumped off the stage and threw her arms around her older friend.

Minerva sighed."What is it Min?" Liz asked a little concerned.

"Alone.Not in front of Willis," she whispered.Liz nodded in reply.

"Hey," said Willis rising from the couch, "the prodigal prima donna returns."

"Hello Willis," Minerva said allowing him to wrap his arms around her.In her opinion, he always gave out the best hugs.She smiled.She _really_ needed a hug!

"We miss you," Willis said."The summer productions aren't what they usually are without Minerva McGonagall on the play bill."

Minerva sighed."I'm sorry, but I've been helping Albus.Duty calls you know."

"What's he got you doing this time?Hunting up the Dark Lord yourself?"

Minerva opened up her mouth a slight fraction, then decided against it.She was stuck being silent for a moment, but Liz saved her.

"Girl talk, Willis.Scram!"And Liz led her away to the back of the stage.

Minerva gladly took a seat on one of the nice fluffy pillows on the floor as Liz picked up a push broom and began to sweep sawdust from the stage."So spill it, Min," said Liz looking her straight in the eye."You're the one who always complained about late hell week practices, and said you would never come to one if you didn't have to.But yet here you are, and on top of that you're not even in this production.So my ruling is something is eating you from the inside.What is it?"

"Always knowing when something is up, right?" Minerva said.

"Remember my motto Min."

"Damn, I'm good," Minerva recited, and she chuckled.

"Exactly.Now, what's up?"

Minerva went through the whole story about the house on the lake.How she wanted to kill Voldemort, if he could be killed.How she wanted to repay him for taking away her husband and her sister-in-law.How she didn't know what to make of her whole existence anymore.Liz listened intently.

"Is Robert the reason you went on this mission tonight?"

"I don't know," Minerva replied looking at the floor.

"Or was it that Dumbledore asked you especially to come and you agreed 'cause he's your best friend besides me?"

"I can't answer that either, Liz," Minerva said with a loud sigh.

Liz frowned a moment."Min, I truly don't know what to tell you.When the Dark Lord was in power here, I was only a teen and living in the United States.I don't even know anybody who was killed by his power.I never knew you until after Robert's death.But I will tell you this.No matter how much hatred, joy, or conflict there may be, time marches on, and there's nothing you can do about it.And when you hit rock bottom, you can only go up."She set the broom down."So if you've hit the bottom today, I recommend you go to bed and wake up tomorrow and look forward to touching the sky."

Minerva smiled."You always have to say the right words to make me feel better don't you?"

Liz smiled broadly."I'll be right back," she said.Minerva laughed, for she knew what was coming.Liz walked to lower center stage and spread her arms."DAMN I'M GOOD!" she yelled and everyone present in the theater laughed.

"She's insane," Willis said from behind Minerva.He took a seat next to her.

"I think I need to be more choosy about my friends," Minerva replied with a smile.

Willis shook his head and a box appeared from behind his back."Happy Birthday Min."

"It's from both of us," Liz said returning to the group.

Minerva was skeptical, but when she opened the package she gasped and smiled.

"Every prima donna needs one Min," said Liz."And I always told you we'd get you one one day."

Minerva stood up and draped her new dark green, feathered boa around her neck."I can't believe you two!" she laughed loudly."Where the heck am I going to wear this thing?"

"How about the next cast party?Or you could wear it to opening night since you're an audience member this year.You are coming, right?"

Minerva put the boa back into the box."I should, unless Albus has me working that night."

Liz put her head on her shoulder."Please come, Min.Pleeeaaassseee?"

"Stop whining.I'll come."

Liz smiled."Damn I'm good."

Note from the author:If you're a little confused, I'll try and straighten it out for ya.I was inspired when reading the Goblet of Fire and it said that Harry Potter wasn't sure where Professor Dumbledore went for the summer holidays.Then I got the idea for Minerva!During the summer, Minerva is an actress!AN ACTRESS!NOT A SHOWGIRL!READ MY LIPS!To me, that just seemed to suit her.But there will be more background to that in another story.Also, did you like Liz Austin?She's sort of an alter ego for me.In another story I'll be pairing her up with an unlikely person.Hehehe… So please review.And as always…**_NO FLAMES!_**


	3. Minerva's Extended Family

Summer 1994

Summer 1994

Chapter 3:Minerva's Extended Family

Disclaimer:JK Rowling owns all the original Harry Potter characters, but I gave Professor Sinistra her first name, since as of now it's unknown.Hugo and Luna McGonagall and Lynn Sonders are the property of moi.The Street Lawyer belongs to John Grisham.Got it?Good!Chapter 3!

"Gin."Jupiter Sinistra put her cards face up on the table.

Sybill was shocked."What?!No!Let me see!"She grabbed at Sinistra's cards and Jupiter rolled her eyes.It had been a relatively quiet night back at Hogwarts except for the fact that Sybill Trelawney was continuously accusing Jupiter of cheating at black jack, poker, war, and now, gin."You cheated!"

"Sybill, for the last time, I'm not cheating!"

"Yes you are!I see it with my inner eye!"

Jupiter turned to Flitwick, who was reading a book in the corner."Flitwick, tell her she's off her fortune-telling rocker!"

Without looking up from his book, Flitwick said, "Sybill, she's not cheating.Now stop being such a sore loser."

Sybill scowled at Jupiter."Just because you're younger than me, you think you're so smart."

Jupiter's thirty-year old face smiled back at her."Well, yes, there's that, and the fact that I'm just plane right."

Flitwick sniggered into his book and Trelawney scowled at him.Just then, Minerva entered the teacher's lounge.

Jupiter smiled."Hey you!How'd it go?"

"Well, let's put it this way," Minerva replied putting her cloak away."Is there celebrating in the streets?"

Jupiter's face fell."Nothing?Nothing at all?"

"Well, he despises Muggles, which we already knew, and he's killing every unicorn in sight."

"Anything else?"

Minerva sat down."We found out the Dark Lord's drink of choice is tequila."

Sybill smiled smugly and said, "See?And you two didn't believe me."

"Shut up Sybill!" Jupiter and Flitwick shouted at her at the same time.

Minerva was at a complete loss.She raised an eyebrow."What is it?What didn't you believe?"

Five minutes later, Minerva slammed the door to her office shut and plopped down into the chair behind her desk.She couldn't remember ever being so angry in her whole life.Well, almost this angry.There was the few weeks ago where she was tempted to slap Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, straight across the face.She began mumbling violent things about Sybill Trelawney under her breath."I'd throw her from the Astronomy tower…stupid…simple minded…THAT BITCH!" she suddenly burst out.  
  


Moments before Sybill had told Minerva that she had predicted that the outcome of her little mission would be worthless and that Minerva should learn to control her temper.She said this all so smugly, as if she should be praised for possessing an "inner eye".Minerva let it all out then.She told Trelawney what she wanted to tell her for years.

"Sybill Trelawney, I don't believe any of your bull.You hear me?You talk about possessing the power to know the future and the supernatural, but I personally don't believe a word of it!You're favorite way of greeting students is predicting their death!Your classes are a joke!And you think you get away with it?"She had gotten up at this point."I don't know why Albus Dumbledore keeps you around."

Jupiter and Flitwick had been speechless and didn't dare move an inch through the whole thing.As Minerva reached the door to the teacher's lounge, Trelawney said, "Minerva?"

She turned from the door.

Sybill crossed her arms and sneered, "Happy Birthday."

And Minerva slammed the door nearly breaking the glass.

Now she sat with her head buried in her arms and she continued to rant to no one.The good mood that Liz had given her had gone up in smoke in a quick 20 minutes.It looked as if Minerva was destined to end up with a disappointing birthday.Just then a knock came from her door.

"WHO IS IT?!!" she snapped.

The door opened a crack and Jupiter stuck her head in."Hey," she said gently."You alright?"

Minerva sighed."That woman is a…"

"Bitch.Yeah.I know."She closed the door behind her making sure her red robes didn't get caught."Don't let her get to you Min.She doesn't know diddley-squat!"She sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"Sorry I lost it," Minerva replied. "I've had a very trying night."

"I'd believe it."

"Did Albus, Severus, and Hagrid come in?"

Jupiter shook her head."No not yet.They're not looking for you, are they?"

"No.I told them I needed air and not to follow me."

"So where did you go?"

"The opera house.I needed to see Liz."Minerva reached into the box Liz and Willis had given her."Look at this," and she pulled out the green boa.

Jupiter's face lit up.She loved everything that the crazy Muggles wore."Awww cool!"She swung it around her shoulders."It's perfect for you Min.After all, you are the theater prima donna."Minerva smiled."So what else did you get?"

It was just then that Minerva saw two boxes on her desk.She had been so upset at Trelawney that she didn't even notice.She grabbed the first one and opened the note that was attached.

"Dear Aunt Minerva,

Happiest of all birthdays to you!I wish I could've been there to celebrate with you, but I'm on mission from Professor Dumbledore, and unfortunately I can't reveal my position.But hopefully with luck, I'll be able to come home and see you and Papa soon.All my best to you!

With love,

Luna"

Jupiter peeked over Minerva's shoulder and read the note."When was the last time you saw Luna?"

Minerva began to unwrap the package and said, "Last summer when I visited her up in Muggle Kent.With the You-Know-Who situation, she volunteered to help.So her and her old friend, Lynn, went along and played spy with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."She sighed a moment."In a letter she told me she wanted to do it for Lily and James."

Sinistra shook her head softly as Min opened the box."Oh my…this is from last summer!"Minerva's face lit up as she pulled out a framed picture of her and her niece.They were sitting on the grass pulling faces at each other, Luna's long black hair blowing in the breeze.

Jupiter laughed."What's so funny?" Minerva asked.

"I've just never seen you in Muggle clothes before Min.It's just a bit cute.How old is Luna now?"

"Thirty-two, same as Lupin."Minerva put the picture down and opened the other box.Inside were a dozen of the most beautiful red roses she had ever seen.She picked up the card, and after reading it, instantly began to laugh."What is it?" Jupiter asked.

Minerva handed her the card.

"We tried.Happy Birthday!

~Albus, Severus, and Hagrid"

Sinistra laughed."Awww…they're sweet.Well, I guess that just leaves mine!"She pulled out a thin package."Enjoy!"

Minerva looked at it."Hmmm…I don't know…a Firebolt?"Jupiter chuckled as Minerva unwrapped a book._The Street Lawyer_ by John Grisham.

"He's an American Muggle writer," said Jupiter."I think you'll like it.It brings out a good perspective on life.Well…I think so anyways."

Minerva smiled."Thanks.Maybe a good bath and book is what I need tonight."

Just then there was another knock at the door and Jupiter looked at the clock on the wall."Let's see.Only one person goes visiting at 12:30 PM, and that person is…"

Dumbledore came through the door.

"Albus!" Sinistra declared with a smile.Severus came in behind him.

"Where's Hagrid?" Minerva asked.

"Let's put it this way.He had too much mead too fast," said Severus.

"Uh oh," Jupiter said with a slight smile.

Minerva looked at the two new arrivals."Thank you for the roses."

Albus shrugged his shoulders."After a night like tonight, we couldn't think of anything else."

Severus saw the picture of Minerva and her niece."Is that Luna?" he asked in disbelief.She nodded.He put the picture down, rubbed his face and said, "I feel old."

Minerva looked at Dumbledore."Well Albus, any chance of you telling me where you sent my beloved niece on this mission of yours?"

"Sorry Minerva, but not a chance.I will, however, assure you that Luna is in no danger what so ever."

"You mean immediate danger."

"Take it as you wish."

Minerva shivered."So why you two here?"

"We wanted to make sure you were alright."

"And we heard about you and Trelawney, pardon the pun, cat fighting," Severus added. 

"O!Bad joke Severus!" Jupiter said.

Minerva sat back and crossed her arms."She had it coming," she said defiantly."I don't care."

"I'm personally disappointed that it wasn't me who gave it to her," Severus said."But it's nice someone finally shut her up."

"For now," said Jupiter.

Dumbledore shook his head."Do as you two wish, but if someone curses the other, then I'm going to have to step in, understand?"

Minerva nodded.

"Well, I've had enough excitement for one night," said Jupiter, "so I'm going to leave our beloved Minerva and go to bed."

Minerva smiled as everyone headed for the door, but she suddenly said, "Hey."All three of them turned around."Thanks for being my family," she said softly.

Jupiter smiled at Dumbledore."Aww…I feel loved."

They exited, but Severus stayed behind for a moment.

"What is it Severus?"

"You can be a total pain in my side sometimes, but after all the crap we've been through, we both understand each other.That's why I probably care about you."

"Oh yeah?We'll for being a complete jerk half the time, you can be incredibly sweet when you want to," Minerva replied.

"Just don't tell anybody that," Severus replied.

"I won't."

"Happy Birthday Professor," he said and he kissed her forehead.

Minerva laughed and said, "Get out of here!You lowly student!You're making me feel old!"

With that Snape left.

Minerva tossed and turned for an hour before she finally fell asleep.Something had been missing the whole day through, and she couldn't figure out what.But as she was about to fall asleep, her mind fell on her brother._Hugo_, she wondered._Where are you?I need you Hugo…_

_ _

__With that she fell asleep.

Note from the Hippy Gypsy:Well, I'm trying.The real excitement starts next chapter and Min and Sev end up in Paris chasing something, thanks to Dumbledore.And the Street Lawyer is a very good book!Read it!Please review and again I say…**_NO FLAMES!_**


	4. Big Brother

Summer 1994

Summer 1994

By Hippy Gypsy

Disclaimer:All of the Harry Potter characters belong to Miss JK Rowling (you go girl!), while I on the other hand own Hugo and Luna McGonagall.Ummm…I guess that's it for now.Enjoy!

Chapter 4:Big Brother

Minerva had a horrible time of sleeping that night and she woke up mumbling words she would normally never use in front of her students."Son of a…mother…"She reached for her alarm clock and discovered it was 10:30, three hours later than her usual rise-and-shine time."Dammit."She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and decided she had better try and make an effort to show her face to the real world today.

As she showered and dressed, she thought about the disturbing images that had run through her head the night before.The most disturbing of all had contained her brother, Hugo, and his daughter, Luna.Hugo had been shackled to the wall of Minerva's office and was thrashing about, screaming at something to get out of his mind.And Luna was standing there, watching it all and crying her eyes out.

Minerva shivered.She hoped nothing like that would ever harm her family as she walked out into her office.

"Well, it's about time!I was beginning to think that you'd died!" a voice suddenly said.Minerva screamed in surprise and whirled around.There, sitting behind her desk (with his feet propped up on top of it) was her older brother, Hugo McGonagall.

"Hugo!"

"Hi sis," he replied smiling.

Minerva smiled and the two siblings threw their arms around each other."What on earth are you doing here?"

Hugo stepped back."Well, you know that feeling you get when you know something bad is happening to someone and you know you should just react on impulse?"

"Yes," Minerva replied, expecting what Hugo was going to say next.

"I got that vibe from you late last night."

Minerva sighed and sat down on top of her desk.That bond between her and Hugo.It had been there all her life and most of his.Whenever one was in trouble, somehow the other knew it, and no matter what the distance or problem, they were by each other's side the whole time.This was one of those times. 

"Are you alright Minerva?"

She sighed."Somewhat."

"What happened?"

Minerva launched into her explanation about what had happened the whole night before.Hugo wasn't surprised to hear that she had gone out with Dumbledore, Snape, and Hagrid to try and rid the world of Lord Voldemort, but he was surprised to hear his little sister admit that she had attempted to use the Avada Kedavra on him.He listened intently and only spoke when he was sure she was done.

"First of all, the Avada Kedavra curse doesn't seem like you at all, even if it is Voldemort," he said with concern in his voice."Secondly, since Voldemort isn't technically human anymore, I'm not sure if it would've worked.But you do have me a bit worried Min.Are you sure you're okay now?Are you positive you'll be fine?"

Minerva sighed."I should be alright.I think it might've been the fact that I had such a crappy birthday that I got a little carried away."

"Ah…which reminds me."From behind his back, Hugo pulled out a package wrapped in fancy violet paper."Happy birthday sis."

Minerva smiled and unwrapped a beautiful carved wooden box, and inside it contained…a dagger._A dagger? _she thought_.Why the heck would he give me a dagger? _"Hugo, it's…um…it's a beautiful dagger…uh…it's…sharp!" 

Hugo chuckled."You don't like it do you?"

She looked considering."Um…to be quite honest…no."

"You would if you knew that knife's history."

"I would?"

Hugo took the dagger from its case and examined it in the light."One hundred years ago, this knife was created in Russia.Now, it traveled from owner to owner for it's first few years, until a merchant happened upon it.Thus he put it up for sale in his wares.The merchant worked like a Gypsy, traveling from town to town, until he happened to be off the coast of France one day, in Calais I believe.It just so happened that a man from Scotland had been on the continent and was about to return home, but found this particular dagger to be quite an interesting find.So, low and behold, he bought it, and he brought it back to Scotland with him.The dagger, since then, had been passed from generation to generation, and so…"

Minerva's eyes lit up."Wait!You can't mean…"Hugo smiled."Did this dagger belong to Papa?"

"Yes it did."

She smiled and looked at the dagger more favorably.

"See?You like that dagger now that you know where it came form, don't you?"

"Yes I do."

Hugo smiled."Geez.Now you're getting sentimental.Let's go to lunch.I'm starving."With that, he dragged his little sister from her office and they walked down to the Great Hall.

Note from the Hippy Gypsy:Yes.I know this chapter is short, and I know I said that Min and Sev would be in Paris this chapter, but I got a stroke of genius the other night and it turns out I lied.Sorry.My bad.But IT WILL DEFINITLY BE NEXT CHAPTER!THIS TIME I PROMISE!So anyways, **_Please Read and Review.NO FLAMES!!!_**Bye for now.

**_ _**

**_ _**


	5. Paris

Summer 1994

**Summer 1994**

**By Hippy Gypsy**

Disclaimer:JK Rowling owns all of the stupendous (who uses this word anymore?) Harry Potter characters.I, on the other hand, own the characters Hugo McGonagall and Liz Austin.The city of Paris belongs to France, the sewers belong to the ground, and the moon belongs to the solar system.Don't ask.Just packed myself full of caffeine.I'm screwed!Oh well.That means more for you to read.

**Chapter 5:Paris**

Hugo stayed at Hogwarts for the following week just to make sure that Minerva would be all right.But no incidents occurred throughout the whole time.He tried to pull his weight around the castle, helping Dumbledore where advice was needed, doing bookwork for Minerva for the new school year (which was a good two months away), and brewing Potions for Snape.Hugo was quite good at this art, which was surprising since most of the McGonagall family had leaned towards Transfiguration.

That Friday night, Hugo accompanied Minerva to the Camalotte Opera House to see the production of Carmen.He couldn't believe that his little sister had a friend like Liz Austin.She was so different.But then he decided that Liz must've been Min's way of getting her wild side out.

As they came in around 1 in the morning, they met Severus in the hall.He was looking concerned."Are you okay Severus?You look a bit preoccupied," said Hugo.

Snape looked up at Minerva."Dumbledore wanted me to wait up for you.He said to meet him in his office tomorrow, right after breakfast."

"What for?" Minerva asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, but he said 'Pack your bag and get a good night's rest'."

Minerva didn't like the sound of this at all.That could mean a thousand different things.She looked to Hugo, but he only shrugged his shoulders."Just go to bed and find out in the morning."

She decided he was right.She bid both of them good night and went to bed, trying her best not to worry.

Severus and Minerva waited in Dumbledore's office the next morning.They both looked a bit ruffled."He said nothing to you about what's going on?" Minerva asked for the fifth time.

"Minerva, he said nothing to me what's so ever.I have as much of a clue as to what's going on as much as you do."

It was then that Dumbledore came in."Good.Both of you are right on time," he said, that familiar shine in his eyes.

"Would you mind telling me what the heck is going on now?" Minerva asked.

Dumbledore sat down behind his desk."Certainly."He began to look serious."After some reviewing from some of my spies, I believe that Lord Voldemort is within the country of France.He my be after something, but as of now, I'm not sure if this is true, and if it is, we have no clue what he's after.But just in case, I'm sending both of you there."

"Which area?" Snape asked.

"Paris.I suggest both of you pack and I want both of you back here at 8 o'clock tonight.Then you'll go outside of the Hogwarts gates and apparate in central Paris."Minerva and Severus both nodded and got up from their seats."Minerva, please let you brother Hugo know that he is welcome to stay in your absence.I would actually prefer it.I may need his help." 

Minerva nodded."I'm sure he'd be happy to."

She and Snape walked out the door.

"See you at eight."

"Remember you Muggle clothes."

After saying goodbye to her brother, Minerva slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked out to the castle's front gate.She wore khaki style pants, brown sandals, and a light blue sweater.As she approached, she found Severus and Dumbledore.Severus was wearing black, head to toe, right down to his Muggle sneakers_.Hmm,_ thought Minerva._How original for you._

_ _

__"Well," said Dumbledore smiling."Are you two ready?"Both of them nodded."You have nothing to worry about.Like I said before, we have no idea what Voldemort is planning, and all you're doing tonight is traveling.I've given the directions you are to go to Severus.Once you get there, everything will be pretty straightforward.I'll send owls with news and other information."Minerva and Severus nodded when he finished."Any questions?"They shook their heads."Then off you go.And good luck to both of you.Say hello to everyone for me."

_I wonder who everyone is,_ Minerva thought.She looked at Severus."See you in Paris I guess."With that, she disapparated.

Severus and Minerva apparated in a small alley in the middle of Paris on the Isle de Notre Dame.The cathedral stood towering in the sunset warning off the evil spirits that threatened to harm the city.Minerva turned to Severus."A thought just occurred to me.Do you speak French?"

Severus nodded in reply."When I was a Death Eater, the Dark Lord wanted all his followers to master the local languages, that way we could all communicate his plans to one another when it was needed.French was my best language…now how about we look at these directions, because I have no idea where the hell we are."

The directions went on for a page, but at the end, the last direction said, "Climb down the manhole at the street corner."

They exchanged a look."Is he nuts?" Snape asked.

"I have no idea.You know him.He never needs a reason to be."She folded up the directions."Come on.Let's get going."

With that, they set out across the city of Paris.It took them a good two hours of wandering and acting like total tourists (Snape's French accent was pretty bad), but they finally found the manhole they were looking for."After you," Minerva had said to Severus.So Severus lowered himself into the dark sewer and Minerva followed him, leaving the night behind her.

"Eww," Snape said reaching the bottom."This is gross."

Minerva stepped into the sewage as she stepped off the latter, and she desperately tried not to think of what she was stepping in with her sandals."So where do we go from here?"

The way to the right of them was blocked, so they took the left, their wands lighting their path.They went in silence, not knowing what to expect.They saw the occasional rats (both dead and alive) along their path, but nothing out of the ordinary for a sewer.Suddenly, a whooshing sound came quietly from behind them.

Minerva spun around and pointed her lit wand into the darkness."What was that?" she whispered.

"I don't know, but-"

Snape was suddenly cut off as something knocked him to the ground.Before Minerva could react, she was shoved up against the sewer wall.She moved her wand up to reveal a hideous beast breathing it's hot, stinking breath on her, drool dropping from it's barred teeth!She let out one high terrifying scream and cowered, ready for death to come in one quick bite!But it never came.Instead, a look of human comprehension came into the beast's eyes.A moment later, the beast licked Minerva's cheek in what was very much like a dog's kiss to its owner.She forgot her fear for a moment and wiped the slop off her cheek."O!How disgusting!"She looked at the beast closer and finally recognized what it was…A WEREWOLF!She looked up through on of the grates of the sewer and discovered that it was in fact a full moon!The werewolf was now wagging its tail in excitement, and Minerva began to recognize the markings on its face."Holy heavens.It's you Lupin!"She threw her arms around the werewolf's neck.

"Minerva!Are you alright?!" Snape called from the shadows.

"I'm better than alright!It's Lupin, Severus!"

Severus pointed his wand at the werewolf in disbelief."What?"

"It's Lupin!Remus Lupin!"

Note from the Hippy Gypsy:I know it's slow coming, but I'm trying to write this story and **"The Moonlight Noon Chateau"** at the same time.Please read **"The Moonlight Noon Chateau"** because it's my first try at a Snape romance fic.Anyone who likes Moulin Rouge should like it.Well, I'm trying.All reviews are appreciated, but **_PLEASE NO FLAMES!!_**Gotta go!

P.S.Sorry about the cliffhanger.


End file.
